ccfalloutroleplayingfandomcom-20200217-history
Roleplaying Rules
This page is a basic set of rules for application during a role playing session. Laid out are a group of small do's and do not's. Refusal to follow the rules will follow within a kick. Any further infractions can result in longer and longer bans. The escalating ban adheres as such: 2 hours → 1 day → 3 days → 1 week → 1 month → 3 months → 1 year → Infinite Prerequisites 1) You must have a character of some sort. You can choose to use one from any of the Fallout games or one that you created yourself. * If you choose a character from a published game, you are expected to act in a manner that reflects the character you chose (i.e. no making Frank Horrigan into a ballroom dancer). * If you pick a character from another game, a character model is required. Direct copies of the character and its lore (especially) are pushing the other users' Willing Suspending of Disbelief. 2) You must have a general familiarity with Fallout's lore. * You are not expected to know the fine details and intricacies of the Fallout universe, but you are expected to have a basic understanding of the major regions, well known factions, and people. * You are also not expected to know a user's fanon right off the bat, but it may be required. If this is the case, the "gist" of the fanon can and should be linked/given to you upon request from its author. 3) You must be willing to roleplay in the first place. If you're here to just screw around, spam or otherwise clutter up the roleplay experience without any interest or participation in it, you are well within grounds of a kick. Rules Rule 1 - Participate, spectate or leave. Disrupting an RP will result in a warning, followed by a ban if you continue to be disruptive. Rule 2a - Do not use offensive language in the RP's, no matter who your character is. The use of any pejoratives based on race, ethnicity, sex/gender, sexuality or religion is a bannable offense. Also, it's just not cool; don't be that person. Rule 2b - Swearing is permitted as long as it is used sparingly and appropriately. Rule 3 - Absolutely no "God Mode Sues"; it takes all the fun out of the game and is simply mental masturbation. If this happens, expect a warning. Further instances may result in a ban. Rule 4a - No killing other roleplayers unless determined as alright by the target. If they do not respond for whatever reason, you are not to kill them. Rule 4b - If the green light is given, don't simply put *I killed (other character)*. To do so is unfitting and almost insulting to the other user's creativity as it paints their character as not even being worth the effort of killing. This will result in a warning first, followed by a ban and dismissal of your actions if you refuse to roleplay it. Rule 5 - Stay on topic in the roleplay session. Keep discussions with others not related to the roleplay in private message. This is loosely enforced, but other roleplayers should withhold no animosity of this rule's disregard anyway. Rule 6a - When roleplaying in the forums, write down your actions in a way that easy and fun to read, similar to what would be published in a book. For example: instead of "Roscoe fired his gun at the ghouls", use "Once Roscoe back up against the wall, he realized that his goose was cooked. He reached behind him and pulled the 9mm pistol from out of his waistband, taking aim at the feral ghouls that were barreling toward him. With a deafening report throughout the canyon, he mindlessly discharged his handgun, screaming, 'You ain't gonna eat me, ya damned zombies!' Rule 6b - When in chat, use parentheses and brackets when talking out of character and use asterisks to denote action. This differs from Rule 6a because chat roleplays tends to be fast paced and don't allow for the amount of thought available in forum RPs, which are not usually time sensitive. Use the brackets to ask for permission to kill or permission for allowance of the rules allowed above. Brackets are recommended because parentheses will trigger emoticons; any other symbols run the risk of not being recognized properly Rule 7 - the person who creates a roleplay is the game master and therefore holds more power over the story and direction of the RP. They may interject between established posting orders if they feel it is necessary to progress the story, such as respond to others in character or immediately react to something another character did. Exceptions can be made at the moderators discretion. And before you even bring it up, their discretion does matter. They were made moderators for a reason. Suggestions Was something you think should be added missed? Add a suggestion in this box with a signature, and thank you for the suggestion. Category:Policy Category:Help Category:Site administration